Such an electrodynamic acoustic transducer is known in many cases for example from German Patent No. P 43 29 982.2.
Such an electrodynamic acoustic transducer comprises a magnetic system and a vibration system which includes a membrane and a wire-wound coil supported by said membrane. The membrane being divided into two differently profiled portions, which have to perform different functions. Firstly, the membrane comprises an acoustically effective central portion with a convexity in the form of a cap, which is generally called a "spherical cap". This central portion is bordered by a coil seat which holds the electrical coil of the transducer. A ring portion for elastic support extends from the connection having for instance an arc shaped profile and being generally called "bead". If the bead extends in an outward direction, it is an electrodynamic acoustic transducer with an outward bead, if the bead is located beneath the central portion in an inward direction, it is a so called "transducer with inner bead" as described in P 43 29 982, wherein the coil seat not only forms the outer border of the central portion but also the border of the ring portion and defines the maximum outer diameter of the entire membrane.
Such a transducer with inner bead has the problem that there is an air connection between the volume which is located beneath the spherical cap--hereinafter called "rear volume"--and the area which is located in front of the spherical cap--hereinafter called "front volume". This can result in an acoustic short circuit with the consequence that the effective sound emission is substantially reduced. The sound being projected from the front side of the spherical cap is of opposition phase to the sound being projected from the rear side of the membrane. Across the air gap the two sounds add up and therefore mutually cancel each other out.